<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Was Stolen, Can You Return It? by mrsmikey1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509786">My Heart Was Stolen, Can You Return It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmikey1995/pseuds/mrsmikey1995'>mrsmikey1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, drunk sex (almost), i am godawful at tags jesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmikey1995/pseuds/mrsmikey1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "He's a cop. He’s the owner of a record store. A sudden rash of break-ins brings him to his store over and over and over again, until it becomes obvious that he might be tripping the alarm on purpose—just to see him. That’s illegal—but he's kind of falling for him, too." <br/>I don't remember where I found this, maybe in a book I own or in a post I saw, but credit to whoever actually came up with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Was Stolen, Can You Return It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I’m on call,” The man said while taking a sip from the cherry slush he bought from the 7/11 just minutes before. “A robbery? The one on 8th? Alright, I’ll handle it.” Placing the slush into the duel cup holder in between his seat and the passengers side, Louis put the key in the ignition of his patrol car and started his commute to “The Hideaway”, the record shop that was only four blocks down from where he had currently been on break. The old record shop was exactly what the name entitled, a small, quaint little hole in the wall shop that had frequent customers and apparently a large variety of music and old books. Louis had always wanted to go inside, see what all the “hype”- there wasn’t much real hype, Louis was just an obnoxiously big nerd- but he just never seemed to have the time. It sucks that he finally found the time just because someone had apparently broken into it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling up to the shop was pretty anti-climatic, as a robbery to a 20 year old building that only sells records and used books is expected to be. There didn’t seem to be any signs of a break-in, at least not from the outside. Parking and locking his car, Louis walked up to the front of the building and peered inside the windows a little bit, seeing no one, and walked inside. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No wonder the guy got robbed, he can’t even bother to lock up shop when he’s not out front.” Louis said, mostly to himself, because he had not expected the said owner of shop to be standing right in front of him without his knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know, that was pretty rude. For your information, the door was unlocked because I was expecting you to be walking into it.” said the man whose voice appeared from literally nowhere. Louis had sworn there was no one else in the room with him when he opened the front door, kicking himself in the back. So much for being alert on duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, I apologize. It’s a shame that anything went missing, this is a really nice place you’ve got here.” Louis said, squinting, trying to make out the features of the man he was currently conversing with. For all he knows he could be talking to the man that committed the crime. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you officer…” The man said, while stepping into the small light the overhead lamp was producing. Louis fish mouthed, forgetting that a question was even aimed at him at all. The mystery man and possible belonging snatcher turned out to be an incredibly young, handsome, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> man that hard long curly brown hair and green eyes that apparently were capable of making Louis forget his own name, and how to answer a question directed to it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis kicked himself again, for some reason he just couldn’t focus right now and he was ashamed of it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tomlinson. And you are?” Louis finally replied, holding out his hand to shake with the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Harry Styles, the owner.” The man, Harry, said while accepting Louis’ offered handshake. While Louis may never admit to it, because he is a focused, respectable police officer goddamnit, he definitely noticed the size difference in their hands and definitely did ot react. At all. Because, police officer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay Harry, once again, shame anything was taken, but can you describe exactly what all was taken and around what time you noticed the items were gone?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My pleasure. I know you’ve never stopped in before, but usually, there is an enormous player right up here in the front, and was never intended to be sold, let alone taken. It’s only use was for the customers to look at and enjoy and fiddle around with some music they wondered about. It was golden and quite big, and I mean like. Incredibly big.” Harry said as he walked Louis to the area of said missing record player. Harry spoke the way he talked, fluidly and very smoothly. To say that Louis could listen to him speak for hours was an understatement. “Obviously I noticed that was missing first, and that is the item that I would like to be your main priority on returning to me, but some ACDC, Metallica, and Arctic Monkeys records were taken as well.” As Harry turned back around to face Louis, the officer managed to maintain his professional platform and continue asking the necessary questions that one must ask during a normal break in/robbery deal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, this didn’t feel like a normal situation, but maybe it was just because Harry was exactly Louis’ type and Louis’ inner being was being a petty bitch because he knew he wasn’t allowed to ask for Harry’s number for “professional reasons”. Louis ended the interview and ended his conversation with Harry with another firm handshake, and a promise to find his missing belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe I’ll see you in shop OFF duty next time, Officer Tomlinson. Wouldn’t hurt to have a smile like that lighting up shop, especially since my baby is missing.” Harry said, opening the door for Louis to exit. Louis felt his ears threaten to turn pink, but he shut it down. Officer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you for the compliment Mr. Styles, maybe I’ll take you up on the offer sometime. Have a nice night, sir.” And with that and a nod to Harry, Louis walked across the street to his patrol car, getting in and starting it up, not being able to ignore the stare to his backside the entire way there. By the time Louis looked back at the shop, he saw Harry back inside, locking the door and turning around, hopefully to what would be his own apartment because it was honestly getting quite late and Louis couldn’t help but worry a little for the very attractive man, duty be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And if Louis thought about how Harry said his smile can light up an entire room the whole way back to the station, no one had to know but him and the melted slush that was still in his cup holder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis never really had the chance to go back to Harry’s store while he was off duty. He had been too preoccupied. Harry’s missing record player and records case was given to one of the rookies that had just been assigned to the team, knowing it’d be an easy find. And it was. They found the man who stole it within a couple of days and returned everything to Harry. Without Louis’ knowledge obviously, because if he had known, he would have gone with the rookie just for shits and giggles and to see Harry’s face light up just the way Louis knew it would when his possessions were returned to him. But Louis hadn’t known, because Louis had been assigned to a rape case and had been interrogating the man for almost a week until he finally confessed and by then he was exhausted, and after he got the needed time to sleep, he had almost managed to completely forget about the shop and the man that owned it. That was until another call came in, saying there had been another robbery at that same record shop. Louis had told the guys he’d handle it, not missing the smirk he got from his co-officer Zayn who knew of Louis’ little attraction to the man because of a drunken cross faded night the two had had a little while ago. Louis rolled his eyes at the man and decided he knew way too much about him and maybe he should back off just a little bit if he wanted to keep anything private ever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping into his car, he couldn’t help but realize that he was feeling a little excited about going back to the shop he had regretfully forgotten about. He knew it wasn’t for the shop entirely, and that he did miss some of the features of the owner that he was a little ashamed to admit about. Not that he was ashamed of the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, he was gay and everyone in the entire county knew about it. He was just ashamed to be lusting over a man when he should be doing his job. He had an important job that he didn’t take lightly or disrespect, and he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way of that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling up across the street from “The Hideaway” gave Louis the sense of deja vu that can only be expected from literally doing the exact same thing twice, except this time it was two in the afternoon and not nine-thirty at night. Locking his car, Louis walked up the shop that was actually open this time, and really got to see Harry working in his element. Harry didn’t even bother to notice Louis as he opened the door and made the bell above him ring. Harry was currently going through the process of teaching a really pretty blonde girl, who looked around their age, how to put the record on the player and get the music to start up. The woman was not paying any attention to what Harry so obviously cared a lot about, but was more entranced by Harry in particular. Not that Louis could blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis started to notice the body language between the two and couldn’t help the little sigh of jealousy his heart let out into his chest, but quickly facepalmed and got it under control. Officer. Stolen items. Not Harry on some blonde dopes arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Officer Tomlinson!” Harry exclaimed, unwrapping his arms from around the blonde to wave at Louis. “Thank you for coming again, sorry I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll come talk to you in a sec, yeah?” And who was Louis to rush someone as in their element as Harry was right now? Nobody.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No problem, Harry. I’ll actually look around for a minute myself if you don’t mind?” Louis said, and with a nod from Harry, he was off doing things to distract himself from the pretty woman out front. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On his little walk around, Louis actually did pay attention to what he was seeing. Records of almost any artist you could think of, posters of pretty much every single rock band to exist, and other little knick knack things like small instruments or cute and obviously homemade mugs and things of the like. Louis was smitten.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Those are cute, aren’t they?” Came a sudden voice from behind Louis’ shoulders which caused him to spin around and almost knock over the desk with said figures. Luckily, Louis was caught before he fell over and into the table behind him, unfortunately, the reason for that was Harry’s incredibly large hands around his waist, just above his police duty belt. Louis looked up to find Harry much closer then he should be, eyes bearing into his a little more honestly then those should be as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis straightened himself up, causing Harry to remove his hands from where they had made themselves at home. Clearing his throat, Louis looked up to Harry who was smirking, obviously having an idea as to what he had just done to Louis, and dammit what is it with this guy and taking Louis by surprise. Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> had his guard up. Always. Even with Zayn, who was undoubtedly his best friend, he had to be high with the man in order to fully let everything down. But Harry just made him vulnerable. He wasn’t sure how much he liked that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um, er, yeah. I do, actually. Who made them?” Louis cleared his throat after speaking, hating how his voice had betrayed him by being three octaves higher than it should’ve been when he opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do. Or, me and the kids who come here do.” Was the man's response. The kids? Louis wondered, Harry seemed a little young to have kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry must’ve noticed the perplexed look on Louis’ face because he soon continued with, “Not my kids. Lord no, no kids for me. I teach pottery lessons in the back. I don’t really broadcast that though because it’s a personal thing with my friends kids.” Louis nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I totally get it. These are good though, seriously. And it’s honestly super sweet that you do that with kids.” Louis said, once again, acting unprofessionally when he was the one who offered to take this call. His boss is probably rolling around the station right now with tears in his eyes. But honestly, it was worth it when Harry preened like a literal princess at the compliment. “Um, anyway. I heard that you got robbed again? What did they take this time?” Louis asked, trying desperately to return to the man he needs to be in times like this. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“More records. People think they can just walk in here and take things that aren’t theirs and not return them.” Harry said, eyeing Louis in a way that Louis couldn’t quite handle at this current moment, so he walked past Harry to work his way back to the front of the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, that’s a shame. Do you know which records have gone missing?” Louis asked, fingering at the records he was passing as he made his way back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nope, I just noticed a stack that are usually there, no longer there and figured I’d send in a call. Because I'll have you know, buying records to sell them is a very expensive thing.” Harry smirked, and Louis for the life of him, could not understand why. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um, well, that makes it a little more difficult on our part, but. I’m sure we can, watch some video surveillance and find them easily enough.” Louis said, mostly to himself, not really expecting an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you so much, officer. You don’t know how much this place means to me.” Harry said, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder. The warmth of his palm seemingly spread to Louis’ entire chest and back, warming him from the inside out, and he just couldn’t help but look up at Harry. Harry looked, grateful. Genuinely grateful, and all Louis’ suspicions about this case flew out the window along with the stolen records. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s really no problem Mr. Styles. It is my job after all.” Louis said, walking forward a little bit so the hand on his shoulder would fall and he’d be able to think straight again. Louis walked to the golden record player that the rookie - Niall - managed to get back, thankfully. It honestly was a gorgeous instrument, even if Louis had no clue how it worked or had any desire to own one. He could see why Harry was as attached to it as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See? I told you it was big. I missed her very much. Sorry about the delay earlier, a customer wanted to know how to properly work one.” Harry said from behind him, tidying up as Louis looked around. Louis smiled a little bit, albeit his heart squeezing a little at the disappointment of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, that ‘customer’, huh? You two looked pretty close.” Louis said, at this point just assuming his brain didn’t give a single fuck that he was on duty and should be asking questions about the stolen records, not this man’s relationship status. In Louis’ defense, it wasn’t a direct question, so it didn’t break any protocol. He could still be good at his job and know whether Harry Styles, the owner of “The Hideaway” was dating that woman from earlier or not. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who, Taylor?” Harry asked, eyebrows going so far up his forehead they threatened to come right off. “That’s weird. Maybe if she had a different anatomy, then possibly. And a different personality. She can be quite rude sometimes,” Harry said, much to Louis’ surprise and liking. “But like I said, she unfortunately has the wrong bits that I’m looking for.” Harry finished, admitting he was into boys like he couldn’t be more proud of it, which he should be, but it’s also what inevitably broke Louis out of the trance that this man and his store had him trapped in. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um, alright. Sorry you’ve got some rude customers, but. We can’t get passed them all, you know?” Louis said, once again having to move himself out of Harry’s personal space. “I do have to get going though, so I will document the missing items and hopefully we can get them back to you as quickly as last time.” Louis said, walking towards the front door. He missed the pout that arrived on Harry’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Leaving already? You haven’t even seen the back of the shop yet, that’s where the books are kept.” Harry said, almost pleadingly, if Louis’ heart was even allowed the thought of that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, sadly, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> still on duty.” Louis replied, turning around to face Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe you should make some time to come back and see me </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> duty.” Harry said, going to hold the door open for Louis. Something about that gesture, mixed with the new knowledge of Harry’s definite liking for boys, on top of the genuine pleading in Harry’s voice for him to come back as just Louis Tomlinson, not Officer Tomlinson, made Louis’ heart stop, but not in a good way. It made him want to crawl back into his shell he’d somehow managed to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> into. It made whatever infatuation he had for Harry freeze up and lock itself somewhere in Louis’ chest and threaten to never come back out again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe. Have a goodnight sir.” Louis said, before exiting the building and forcing himself to not look back, missing the questioning and somewhat hurt look that flashed across Harry’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Driving back to the station to file Harry’s report had felt just like the first time, only this time instead of doing so with a smile on his face at the memory of the pretty, curly haired man he had the honor of meeting, he drove back and arrived so stoically and angrily that no one on the team bothered to ask why. Not even Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost two weeks exactly had gone by since the Harry incident, as Louis thought of it, and Niall still hadn’t found a single trace of anything really being stolen from “The Hideaway” and Louis had still managed not to drive on 8th street for any reason whatsoever, hoping that the memory of Harry would go away just by his sheer will and determination. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was, ironically, on break in the same 7/11 parking lot, when he got a call from Zayn over the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mate, it’s from that record shop again. ‘Nother robbery. He specifically asked for you because he “trusts you” or some shit. Figured I’d call you.” Zayn said, and literally, what the fuck. No one can own a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>record shop</span>
  </em>
  <span> and have robberies every two weeks! Poor Niall is already stressing out over these mystery tracks he can’t seem to find anywhere, and meanwhile Louis’ starting to think he’s getting the piss played on him. There’s no way there was another robbery. But Louis was determined. He’d been stressing out about this stupid crush he had on this man for the entirety of the two weeks since he last saw him, and tonight he’d go and investigate, interview, and collect data and information like a good cop was supposed to do, and he wouldn’t look around, he wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stick</span>
  </em>
  <span> around, and he wouldn’t ask Harry any kinds of questions that weren’t related to whatever was “stolen” this time. He could, and would do this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis radioed back,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, that’s no problem, I’ve got it.” and he meant it. He did have it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling up to the store, Louis didn’t even think. He knew that if he allowed his mind to wander, he would become distracted and that wasn’t what he needed. He walked up to the front of the store, not looking for Harry in the windows like he normally would, and entered the building. Harry was just sitting at the front desk, on his phone, probably waiting for Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the bell above the door ring, Harry looked up to greet Louis, and Louis’ forced himself not to care about the way Harry’s eyes lit up when they made eye contact, and also forced his own not to do the same. Harry smiled and set his phone down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know, you’ve been here twice before, and we’ve had plenty of conversations, but I still don’t know your name.” Harry said, resting his chin on the arm of the hand propped up against the counter. Louis grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s because it’s unprofessional and quite frankly none of your business.” Louis started, internally flinching at the tone he was using with the other man, and Harry wasn’t afraid to show that the comment stung, if the flinch was anything to go by. “But anyway, something was stolen? Again? What was it this time?” Louis put a hand on his hip and tapped his foot, his resolve breaking down just by simply looking at the man in front of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um, it was books. This time. Some old books.” Harry said, rubbing his hands together, that sat clasped in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now Louis may not have been good at many things, but one thing he knew he was good at, was reading people. You’re taught about body language, when you’re trying to go into Louis’ field of work, and he knew all the tell tale signs of anxiety and guilt. He could tell Harry was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, you’re telling me, that not only some records, that we haven’t found any information on actually being stolen, and now some “old books” go missing in the span of the same two weeks? I’m going to need you to be honest with me, sir.” Louis said, praising himself for being so mature and authority like. Harry grabbed his bottom lip in between his teeth, and it took all of Louis’ resolve to play off as if he didn’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, maybe when you put it like that it’s kind of obvious.” Harry said, hanging his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little bit. Louis tilted his head, waiting for Harry to explain further. “So maybe the records didn’t go missing. Or the books. Maybe I just wanted to see you again, since for some reason you’re sooo adamant about not coming into my store while you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> working.” Harry said, putting his hands on his hips, as if what he said wasn’t a huge insult to Louis. As if Louis could just waltz in here on any given day and just GO with Harry’s flirting. As if things were really that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, you’re going to sit there and tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual officer</span>
  </em>
  <span> since you’ve somehow forgotten about that part, that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegally</span>
  </em>
  <span> reported </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> robberies </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> so you could talk to a man who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing his job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for shits and giggles?” Louis asked, losing some of his composure. “Just so you could see me? Someone who obviously hasn’t made an attempt to come to your shop, because maybe he isn’t interested?!” Louis felt bad for the flash of obvious hurt that flew across Harry’s face, but he had to say this. He needed to say this. “When you call in, asking specifically for me to report a robbery that </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, there are actual bad things happening, that I could be doing something about! Have you not taken into consideration that you aren’t my only priority?” At this point Louis’ was fuming. How dare Harry take his job as a joke, think of him as someone he can just call whenever he wants, when he knows Louis has to show up. Taking advantage of Louis’ job.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, just a split second, the look Harry’s face morphed into, broke Louis’ heart. Because maybe he had been harsh. He’d been lying about not wanting to come to the shop while he was off duty, because hell, he’d been forcing himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to for two straight weeks. If Louis hurt Harry though, he didn’t show it for long. The kicked puppy expression was soon washed off Harry’s face and in fact, he was actually smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn’t mean for my intentions to come off in the way they obviously did. I take full responsibility for not thinking through the possible consequences of my actions, and I completely understand if I have to be reprimanded because of them.” Harry said, straightening up his shoulders and sitting a little higher in his stool. It intimidated Louis a little bit, to see Harry obviously shut himself off but still have a welcoming smile on his face. “I’m also ashamed that you haven’t had the desire to return to my store, and I’m sorry if I’ve been forcing anything onto you that makes you uncomfortable. I admit to the fake robbery reports, and I personally apologize to everyone who had been assigned to them. Know that the first one was an actual robbery though, I didn’t make that one up.” Harry finished, his shoulders held high and his chin centered. He pulled off the “I’m actually incredibly hurt but I’m not giving you the satisfaction of showing it” look awfully well. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good.” Louis said. “Now that we’re done with that, I will be leaving.” Louis finished the sentence after already turning around to push the door of the shop open to exit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See you around, officer Tomlinson.” Harry sadly said, and that was the last thing Louis heard from Harry before he entered his car and drove off, heading back to the station while thinking of something to tell everyone and something that would cool poor Niall down once he found out the reports were fake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They never got another call from Harry’s shop again, as expected, because really, who would ever steal from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>record</span>
  </em>
  <span> shop except that one kook from two months ago when Harry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> robbed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Harry since he walked out of his shop four weeks ago. The fact that he’s counted how many weeks it’s been says enough in itself about the infatuation Louis shoved down to his arse to never be found again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hadn’t wanted to be so harsh. In fact, he wanted to be sweet to Harry. He wanted to tell Harry his name and he wanted to learn about Harry and why he opened the shop in the first place and he wanted to take Harry fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancing </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something because that just seems like something he’d be into and Louis would love to indulge in the things Harry’s into </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry but he couldn’t. That’s the whole reason he was a police officer in the first place. Too many people with too many intentions that you don’t know about. Louis had needed somebody safe to protect him and he hadn’t had anybody show up, so he decided to be that person for other people. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis remembers the way Zach would touch him, the way he’d hurt him, blame everything on Louis. He remembers the night he finally called for help, but help hadn’t arrived. Zach had hurt him so bad by the time someone actually managed to get to their flat, that he hadn’t been able to walk out by himself. Further down the road, he had found out that the police officer that had been assigned to his call had gotten distracted, the same way that Louis had been distracted by Harry, and almost didn’t make it in time. Thankfully, he got there in enough time to contain Zach and get Louis clothed before the ambulance got there, but ever since then Louis has sworn that he was going to protect people that needed it, and he’d never let anything get in the way of that, which also meant he didn’t have a lot of people in his life. The only friend he really had was Zayn, and he was on the police force with him, so no getting distracted there. He hadn’t dated since Zach, because some parts of him still believed the words the man had said were true, even though he knew realistically that they weren’t. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t be vulnerable with people. Because vulnerability meant letting your guard down, and letting your guard down meant distractions and Louis would never be able to live with himself if he let someone get hurt or feel unsafe for a minute more than necessary when it came to him and his job. That’s why he had acted the way he did towards Harry. Not because he “wasn’t interested” in him or the little shop in the middle of 8th street. It was because he was scared, and determined not to show it. Louis was terrified all the time of opening up to someone more than he should, and he masked that by helping as many people as he could. The guys at the station knew to leave the domestic abuse and rape calls to him if he was available, because Louis constantly felt the need to compensate for his own issues by helping others with theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t very often that Louis let himself indulge in this deep kind of thinking about really </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Zayn had apparently had enough of whatever attitude he had and made him call off Sunday so they could go to the pub Saturday night. And they did. And so that’s where they currently were, which is why Louis is thinking in such a way, because he’s eight shots of straight vodka in and he’s sad and Zayn is there and Zayn is his only friend and he really just wants to be sad.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t mean it Zaynie. I hope he knows I didn’t mean it. I’d never wanna hurt him. He’s so pretty Z, prettier than you, and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard.” Louis whined into Zayn’s shoulder, groaning when the man pushed him back into his side of the booth they were currently sat at. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him that. Apologize you blubbering idiot.” Zayn rolled his eyes at the pout he received from Louis after the comment. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But I can’t. You know I can’t. I’m not allowed Zayn and it’s so not fair.” Louis said, honestly close to tears at this point. He wanted to be held and his back be given a rub and he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s hands and it was hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lou? Zach happened six years ago, and I know it’s hard to see but Harry really isn’t that bad of a guy. He’s actually not bad at all. He’s the only person I’d actually trust to handle your emotional ass.” Zayn said as he sipped on the same drink he’s had all night. How he hasn’t at least finished </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> is beyond Louis, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How would you even know what he’s like? You poser.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I would know, because unlike you, I talk to other people, and I’ve talked to him numerous times in his shop, that I’ve also visited quite a few times.” Zayn downed the rest of his drink after his confession, leaving Louis open mouthed and furious.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You what?!” Louis yelled, attracting the attention of other patrons in the bar. “You what?! Tell me you’re taking the piss.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If I was taking the piss I would’ve just let you keep spiralling into the asshole you would’ve become if I didn’t bring you here tonight just because you have normal feelings for another attractive male that’s your age. Trust me, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking the piss.” Zayn said simply, before throwing an arm around his best friend, rubbing his shoulder to try and ease the stress he just put back into the man. “I promise I don’t know him well enough to have said anything to him about you liking him or even admitting anything to me.” Zayn saw the stress physically ease out of the other man’s body, Louis breathing out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I wish I was allowed to like him.” Louis said, setting his head on the table, allowing himself to be comforted by the hand that was currently rubbing circles into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I wish you’d realize that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>allowed. You’re allowed to be happy bub.” Louis just whimpered in response. “I feel like you’re gonna be here for awhile longer, yeah? I gotta get home to Perrie, but text me if you need anything.” Zayn finished, before leaving after a final pat to the back and a kiss to the head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Zayn left, Louis lost count on what shot of vodka he was on, but all he knows is that it wasn’t enough, because right around twelve o’clock, the same stupidly tall and perfectly long brunette haired man walked through those fucking front doors and Louis just wanted to cry. He was too drunk. He wasn’t drunk enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s where Harry found him, downing his twentieth something shot, looking beautifully flushed and bothered on his bar stool. Sitting down next to Louis, Harry said,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, you’re off duty, we aren’t in my shop, and neither of us are worried about working or where we have to be tomorrow. Are you still uninterested?” And honestly? How could anyone be uninterested in the first place, let alone after being shown some actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis couldn’t handle it, so that’s why when the stupid words,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dance with me.” came out of his equally stupid mouth, only part of him regretted it. And that part was completely washed away when Harry’s face lit up like a fucking christmas tree and he held his humongous hand out for Louis to take, which he (somewhat) gladly did. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically, the second they stepped onto the dance floor, some super pumped up version of Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood came on and honestly, Louis couldn’t ask for better grinding music. It had been so long since he had danced with someone in a pub, always being too aware, too insecure, too wary, never being loose enough to really let go, but the second that he and Harry were secluded from the outside world by other people, he didn’t waste a second before turning himself around and plastering himself to Harry’s front, swiveling his hips in the way he absolutely remembered how to do. He heard Harry gasp in his ear, and honestly, Louis couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He wanted Harry. He wanted Harry really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, and he wanted that goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise </span>
  </em>
  <span>he just made played in his ear on repeat for maybe the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started to sweat when Harry placed those hands of his onto his waist, gripping him like if he let go Louis might run away, and honestly, Louis couldn’t blame him for it because he wasn’t sure himself whether he’d runaway yet or not. But then Harry started moving with him and he decided that no, he wasn’t going anywhere. At least not tonight. He wanted to get something he wanted for one time in his life, he didn’t want to have to be worrying about someone else for once. He wanted Harry to make him feel good. And that he definitely was, what with his face shoved in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around him, and his groin, that was definitely not missing out on attention, all being completely glued to Louis like they were meant to be there. And maybe, just for tonight, they were. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“M-My name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson. I’m 26.” Louis said, and didn’t even have the heart to chastise himself because he just wanted this so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he didn’t even care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I like it.” Harry responded, the warmth of his breath hitting Louis in the most sensitive part of neck, causing his knees to give out a little. Without Harry’s hold on him, he surely would have fallen. Something about the way Harry said his name made him think unthinkable thoughts, and he just couldn’t believe he hadn’t allowed himself this much pleasure before now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Car, home, yours? Please?” Louis asked, and it was the most articulate sentence that he could really make out right now, but Harry seemed to understand enough because he was sadly letting go of Louis’ hips to lead them out of the crowd and to the front doors. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I drove, I didn’t drink anything either, so we’re okay. You still okay with coming to mine?” Harry asked, dangling his keys in front of him for Louis to physically see. Louis just nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, giving his chest a little kiss right in the middle of his pectorals. Harry didn’t even seem to react, just smiled and hugged Louis tighter to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to Harry’s apartment, which just so happened to be above the record shop like Louis had assumed, was a surprisingly comfortable one. Harry had some lowkey music playing on the radio and was singing along, and Louis was just vibing while trying to control all the blood from going to his cock at the idea of doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that with Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to Harry’s reserved parking spot and got out. Only then did he realize that Harry drove a fucking Rover. How in the world did this man have enough money to afford a Range Rover when all he owned was a music shop? Louis had no clue, but he didn’t care. He also had apparently forgotten how to walk, and giggled as he hung off Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ope, I guess we had a little more to drink than I thought, huh?” Harry said, almost sounding disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm, was thinkin’ bout you though.” Louis’ stupid, stupid mind thought to say, not missing the way Harry stumbled a bit trying to unlock the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why would you be drinking that much because of me baby?” Harry asked, finally managing to open the door, despite the older man hanging off of him. Louis moaned. Literally moaned, which caused his face to go beet red. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“P-Pretend I didn’t make that noise.” Louis said, scowling at the smile on Harry’s stupid, dumb attractive face. “Was because I felt bad. Yelled at you when I shouldn’t have. Didn’t mean it.” Louis finished, wiping slobber onto Harry’s literally beautiful sheer t-shirt he had decided to wear that night. “Oops.” He said, looking up to Harry, wondering why they had stopped moving. They had only managed to make it to the center of the store, surely they weren’t having sex in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hi.” Harry replied. There was a look in Harry’s eyes, and Louis could definitely tell that it was disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, looking at Harry the best he could. His vision was honestly barely even working right now. Harry just shook his head and guided them both up a set of stairs Louis had never bothered to notice and unlocked yet again, another door, before stepping in and pulling Louis with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t wait a second before trying to jump Harry’s bones and get that fucking shirt off of the other man, but was slowly put to a stop by those fucking hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Louis, stop. Stop for a second.” Harry said, squeezing his hands that somehow always manage to find Louis’ hips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why? Do you not want to fuck me anymore? Am I not good enough now that I told you my name and I’m not wearing a uniform? Is that it? Huh?” Louis accused, not meaning anything behind anything he was saying, as per usual. He was just so scared. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle it if Harry turned him down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course I want to do that with you Lou, but not right now. You’re definitely way too drunk. A lot more drunk than I thought you were when I took you out of that pub.” Harry said, and he was obviously silently begging Louis to understand, but drunk Louis would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, no, of course! I tell you my name and I rub my arse all over you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not good enough.” Louis said, acting angry to mask the amount of pure pain he felt at being rejected from the other man “I’m leaving.” Louis turned to open Harry’s door back up, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please. Lou, don’t leave. If you’re really that mad, you can leave tomorrow morning, but please don’t leave now. It’s late and you’re drunk and please just save my sanity and stay here tonight.” Harry literally begged. Even drunk, angry Louis couldn’t deny a man’s begging such as Harry’s. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine.” Was all the shorter man said, crossing his arms and swaying a little bit in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See? You need to sober up a bit. Let me get you some water” Harry said, and turning to go somewhere Louis presumed was the kitchen. “Please, make yourself comfortable Louis. And please try to realize I don’t mean what you think I mean in not having sex with you tonight.” Harry’s eyes looked so genuine that Louis had to give him some credit and let him know that he at least understood what Harry was saying, so he just nodded and stared at the couch in the middle of the room. Harry sighed before continuing his journey to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis walked to the couch, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He had sobered up enough wuthout the water to realize that he was being fucking embarassing, but still drunk enough to want nothing more than Harry’s cock up inside of him. He ended up laying down and resting his head on the pillow against the arm rest, meaning to just rest his eyes, but he was out cold in a minute flat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked back out into the living room, just to see Louis curled up on his couch, snoring lightly into his favorite pillow, and he decided to do the unthinkable: take a picture. He had never seen Louis so beautiful and vulnerable before, not even in the bar where he was apparently, absolutely smashed, enough so to even dance on Harry, tell him his name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him bring him home even if home was his dumb old record store that he loved with all his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he made sure he had a picture from every angle, he pocketed the phone and went over to the couch and slid his arms under Louis’ knees and back and picked him up with ease. The thought of carrying Louis had passed his mind earlier, but it had been in a much different and dirtier sense, but somehow, this was a little better. Being as obsessed with the man as Harry was, carrying him to his bedroom to put him to bed after a drunken stupor felt incredibly domestic, and Harry was a slut for that. He owned a record shop, for crying out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laid Louis down onto his bed and covered him up with the comforter, watching Louis snuggle up into the covers and he sighed. He had waited this long, he was willing to wait longer if it meant Louis actually trusted him. He did allow himself a chaste kiss to Louis’ forehead though, before he exited the room after turning off the lights and leaving the door cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ended up falling asleep that night thinking of nothing but the man currently lying in his bed, and if that was the happiest Harry’s been in a long time, than no one else had to know but him and his living room ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ mouth tasted like absolute death, and that plus the smell of bacon was what awoke him from the deepest sleep he’s had in quite some time. It took him a minute to figure out where he was, and how he got there, and what had happened last night, but once he did, he shoved his head into the pillow and groaned as loud as possible without alerting the obviously awake man that was apparently making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakfast</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though he acted like a down right twat last night, and who had also apparently moved him to this big, comfy ass bed. Harry Styles was a force to be reckoned with and Louis wasn’t sure if he could tackle him sober. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up, Louis grimaced as all the bones in his body popped and his head hurt something fierce. He made his way into the hallway as quietly as possible, looking for a bathroom that hopefully just so happened to have an extra toothbrush in it. Once Louis found the bathroom, he also found the toothbrush, and tried to scrub away the taste and memory from last night away. It didn’t work. After rinsing out the sink, Louis made his walk of shame to the kitchen, head hung low. The food smelled absolutely amazing though, so Louis’ head was forced upwards to get a bigger whif, when he saw Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man had headphones in, along with a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of bright yellow shorts on, and he was dancing to a song Louis could vaguely make out as something by ABBA. Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched Harry be so happy in his home. After a minute or two of staring, Louis decided it was time to grow some balls and face Harry who should probably throw him out of his house for acting the way he did last night. But of course, Harry surprised Louis with that big ass, dopey smile of his the second he saw Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Louis! You’re awake. I hope you slept well.” He said, removing his headphones and placing them on the counter next to the stack of pancakes he was currently adding to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did, considering you moved me to your bed, even though I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s not where I fell asleep.” Louis said, shyly smiling as he hopped onto one of the high chairs across from Harry, and watched the other man </span>
  <em>
    <span>blush</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Literally, Louis watched as Harry’s ears and cheeks tinged bright pink. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hope you don’t have a problem with that, I know that couch is uncomfortable and I didn’t want you waking up sore.” He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. And dammit, Harry actually looked worried, how could Louis have been such an awful person to him?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You honestly should have left me there, I was awful last night. And I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> awful like, this entire month. I said things I didn’t mean, and I’m sorry.” Louis admitted, now his time to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I knew you didn’t mean it. Do you really think I would’ve bothered you last night if I didn’t think you were the least bit interested? I know how to take a hint, but I also know when someone is lying out their arse.” Harry continued to flip pancakes as they talked, and Louis smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you want to change out of those clothes? You can borrow some of mine while we eat. If you want to stay, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Even if I wasn’t interested, I never let a good fry up go to waste Harry. I’ll go steal some clothes.” Louis said with a smirk, throwing caution to the wind and admitting out loud that he was in fact attracted to Harry. There was no way he could deny it anymore, not with Harry being the way he is. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Louis walked back to Harry’s room to grab clothes, Louis reminded himself of where he was last night. He hasn’t acted like that in a long time, and honestly, he doesn’t know why he acted like that in the first place. It could’ve been the alcohol, or Harry, or his loneliness, or all three, but to say he was ashamed of himself would be an understatement. He’d be incredibly disappointed, but not at all surprised if Harry was no longer interested in him, even though he couldn’t tell why he had been in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry. Louis can’t believe he actually exists, with his record shop and his long hair and his yellow shorts and ABBA music. A man who obviously had wanted to, but didn’t, take advantage of Louis last night. He had been the most respectful man Louis’ ever been with, or. Almost been with. Louis blushed thinking about it as he rummaged through Harry’s closet looking for another sweatshirt. Louis had wanted Harry last night, more than he’s wanted anybody since Zach, and that was scary. But knowing that Harry was kind enough to not hurt Louis, no matter how much it was obvious Louis had wanted to have sex last night, he knew Louis just wasn’t in the right place for it, and Louis’ never had someone consider his feelings that much except for Zayn. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had managed to find a grey sweater and some black sweats, all that were definitely way too big on him, but he was pretty sure never giving back to Harry. Louis doesn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before, but Harry smelled fucking amazing, and it was honestly distracting how much of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> was surrounding him. He folded his own clothes in his arms and walked back to the kitchen to find Harry setting a plate up on the counter for him. When Harry heard Louis approaching he looked up to say something, but the words got caught in his throat when he saw Louis swimming in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You look really good in my clothes.” Harry said, blushing the tiniest bit at his own brashness. But the colors on his face matched Louis’ at the comment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I feel good in your clothes.” Louis responded, looking up to make eye contact with the man in front of him. There was a moment of charged silence where both men felt what the other wasn’t bold enough to say, but Louis quickly cut the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Erm, I made you a plate, if you wanna sit.” Harry said, clearing his throat and averting his eyes so he could focus on cleaning everything up without spilling anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, Harry. I mean it. For everything. I don’t deserve you making me breakfast and being so kind to me after I literally treated you like shit for two months.” Louis said, taking a bite of his food and letting out a genuine moan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis definitely noticed how Harry went rigid for a split second at the noise, finding himself blushing yet again at the situation they were both obviously tiptoeing around. Louis decided he should definitely be the one to bring it up, so, once Harry sat down across from him to eat, he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m also sorry for acting the way I did last night. That must have been awful for you.” Louis said, continuing to eat the food Harry provided for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So you remember everything then? I didn’t know if you would or not.” Harry said, looking up at Louis sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I remember everything. And you deserve an explanation as to why I’ve been so hot and cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lou, you really don’t have to have this conversation with me I completely understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, you don’t.” Louis interrupted. “But I want you to.” He looked up at Harry with pleading eyes and the man nodded, allowing Louis to say his piece.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was in a really bad relationship, a long time ago, and I had some things happen to me that could’ve been stopped if someone had gotten there when they were supposed to. I was hurt really badly, because when I had finally gotten the nerve to call for help, the help got distracted and almost got there too late. That’s why I’m a police officer, and that’s why I freaked out so much about you flirting with me while I was on duty. My goal is to never get distracted, always be available to help people that need it, and honestly you’re very distracting, and I hated that. Truthfully, if I would’ve met you off duty in a pub or something like last night, you would have succeeded in doing what you tried to accomplish for such a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lou, I’m so sorry. If I would’ve known I wouldn’t have bothered you as much I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, it’s fine. You had every right to try and flirt with someone you were interested in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in the wrong, H.” Louis said, playing with the remaining food on his plate and refusing to look Harry in the eyes at his next confession. “Like I said, that was a long time ago. That was also the last time I was with anybody, in any sense.” Louis blushed yet again. “I don’t trust people easily, or open up as easily as I somehow have to you. And that’s partially why I acted the way I did last night. I’ve wanted to apologize to you and see you and your shop for the past month, but my pride was too big. It got in the way and I was beating myself up for wanting you so bad, because I was trying to convince myself I wasn’t allowed to have you. But you showed up last night and I was incredibly drunk and you danced with me and I got really carried away at the feeling of being wanted again. I wouldn’t have been mad at you for continuing what was going to happen last night, but know I’m really thankful you stopped it when you did. I wasn’t in the right spot to do anything with someone who I cared about and wanted to genuinely feel and remember. So, I’m sorry. And I really understand if you’re like. Completely turned off by what I did and said last night, because I’m embarrassed by it too.” Louis let out a breath when he was finished, feeling oddly relieved at the sense of calm and feeling of weight being lifted off his shoulders at his speech. It felt good to talk to someone other than Zayn. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You do realize that what happened last night doesn’t affect how I feel about you at all, right? Especially now that you’ve explained it? That means more to me than meaningless sex you wouldn’t have even remembered ever could have. Not that sex with you would be meaningless, but. You know what I mean. I hope.” Harry rambled, trying to save himself. Louis just chuckled and nodded, ignoring how hot his ears were. “But, you’re incredibly brave Lou. I don’t know if I could ever go through that and be able to trust anybody. And you’re honestly really inspiring. I never would have guessed that’s why you became a police officer, but it makes sense. It does. And I have so much damn respect for you, it’s crazy. You’re a complete role model, Lou. I’m not turned off in the slightest. If anything I like you even more now.” Harry said, desperately wishing Louis would just look at him. And he did. Louis looked up to see Harry looking at him with the most honest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> look on his face that Louis had ever seen, and it almost made the older man cry. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far, but I want you to know I’m really glad you still like me. I promise I’m not as much of a twat as I’ve made myself out to be. And you cook really good food, and even if you were no longer interested I’m not just letting something like that go, especially since I can’t cook for shit.” Louis said, smiling up at the man across from him, the man he somehow got to have, even if it was for just a little bit. Harry smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on, let’s watch a movie. You don’t have work today right?” Harry asked, grabbing both of their plates and washing them off before sticking them in the machine to be properly cleaned. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nope. Zayn had made sure I’d have time to recover after last night. To say my spiral had been seen coming a mile away would be an understatement.” Louis said, hopping down off the chair and making his way to the couch where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have slept last night. Which brought a concern of Louis’ back to light. “Did you sleep on the couch last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mhmm, why?” Harry said, coming into the living room behind Louis, grabbing the remote to the TV before sitting down on said couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You said it yourself, the couch makes you sore, so why in the hell did you sleep on it?” Louis asked, still just standing in the middle of the living room, being too shocked to sit down next to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh, because I put you in my bed?” Harry said, looking up to Louis with a confused look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why didn’t you just get in with me? I wouldn’t have cared. It’s your house for Christ’s sake! I was awful last night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> slept on the couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t want you to wake up and be uncomfortable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> think something happened when it didn’t. Besides, I didn’t mind. You needed the sleep and comfort and you got it. Now sit down, Lou.” Harry said, obviously ending the conversation and reaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis to turn on the TV. Louis huffed but sat down on the couch nonetheless. It was awkward for a moment, but Harry raised his arm as an invitation for Louis to cuddle up next to him, as if Louis was going to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scooted over into Harry’s embrace, and if he literally tried to burrow himself into Harry’s side, it was no ones business but theirs. Harry smelled fantastic and he was warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Louis hasn’t felt this safe and genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> for in such a long time that he honestly wanted to cry. And Harry wasn’t shy about cuddling into Louis either, squeezing the smaller man with the (giant) arm that was wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How do you feel about Grease?” Harry asked, rubbing Louis’ arm through his sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d say you’re trying really hard to make me fall in love with you.” Louis said, and Harry just chuckled and pressed play, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and setting his attention to the screen that was playing the opening music of Louis’ favorite movie of all time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis made it about halfway through the movie before his eyes started to droop. He honestly hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fall asleep, especially not on Harry. He really couldn’t even think of a worse scenario then he had already had last night, but this was definitely a close second. But with how warm Harry was, and how nice Louis felt, he knew there was absolutely no stopping it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis woke up sometime later, still wrapped up in Harry’s arms, but it was noticeably later in the day and instead of Grease still playing, there was some baking show on TV. Louis groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am so sorry. I promise I’m not usually this lame.” He said, pressing his face into Harry’s side. The younger man just giggled and gave Louis some kind of hug/side embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. You’re incredibly cute when you’re asleep.” Harry said, smiling down at Louis. Louis looked up and realized just how close they were and his breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just when I’m asleep?” Louis asked, voice barely above a whisper. Harry looked down at Louis’ lips, Louis not missing the action and licking them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re incredibly cute all the time, but I’d probably use a different word for when you’re awake, though.” And this time it was Louis’ turn to look at Harry’s lips, and decided to go for it. Louis leaned in a little bit and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what would that be?” Harry smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sexy, especially in a uniform, if I’m allowed to say that.” Louis felt a chill run down his back as he was now so close to Harry’s body to get closer to his lips that he was practically in the other man’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re definitely allowed to say that.” Louis whispered looking down at the lips that were mere centimeters from his. Harry leaned in at the same pace Louis did, but seemed to be conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you sure Lou? We don’t have to do anything.” Harry said, looking back up into Louis’ eyes, making the older man smile at his kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kiss me you fool.” Was the last thing Louis said before his lips met Harry’s. And honestly, Louis kicked himself for not allowing this sooner. Harry kissed the way he talked, long and smooth. He didn’t try to rush anything, and let Louis control the attitude and the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the biggest leap of faith he’s had in six years, Louis moved the rest of the way into Harry’s lap, throwing his leg over Harry’s and causing the other man to yelp in surprise at the sudden added weight on his lower region. Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist under the sweatshirt, his fingertips brushing Louis’ burning hot skin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is this okay?” Harry asked, breaking away from the kiss to make sure Louis was comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everything is okay.” Louis responded, threading one of his hands through Harry’s hair like he’s wanted to do since he first met the man while keeping one hand glued to Harry’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is okay then?” Harry asked, and Louis could hear the smirk in his voice before he felt it on his neck. Louis gasped as he felt Harry suck on the skin behind his ear and tilted his head back to give Harry more room to work with. “Can I mark you Lou?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please.” Louis begged, wanting nothing more than to have bruises in the shape of Harry’s mouth on his skin to look back on. And Harry apparently wanted the same thing, because he worked each bruise into his neck like they were his own pieces of artwork, and by the time he was done with his third one, Louis had officially started to notice his blood not only going to the spots on his neck, but farther down south as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Louis had the right sense of mind to be embarrassed because Jesus Christ, what was he, fourteen again? But when he put more of his weight down onto Harry’s lap, Harry groaned into his neck and Louis gasped because Harry seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than excited to have him in the current position he had him in. Louis also had to pause everything he thought was okay to do because of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Harry had just let out, wanting to hear it on repeat in his head for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Harry groaned, licking a stripe across the span of Louis’ neck. Louis tried his luck again by rolling his hips just the tiniest bit, loving the feeling of Harry’s perfect hands gripping his hips just that much harder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Harry, please.” Louis whimpered, figuring it was his turn to mark up the other man, kissing the side of Harry’s neck and sucking a bruise right into Harry’s pulsepoint.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me what to do Lou.” Harry said, turning his head away to give Louis the space this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whatever you want. Just do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Louis said, not being prepared for Harry to respond with,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wanna make you feel good. Can I do that baby?” And Louis out right moaned into Harry’s neck, nodding his head so quickly he got a little bit of a head rush, which was probably more from the circumstances he was in than the speed of his head moving. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Louis thought that Harry moaning and calling him baby was overwhelming, he was definitely not prepared for when Harry flat out stood up still gripping onto Louis’ hips. Louis definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> squeak. He made a manly, police officer worthy noise and gripped onto Harry’s neck for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jeez you caveman. Warn a girl before you manhandle her, yeah?” Louis giggled, kissing the side of Harry’s neck his face was currently plastered to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Admit it, you like the fact I can manhandle you,” Harry said into Louis’ ear, voice sounding like liquid honey. “Admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe not. I guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you?” Louis said, smirking. He forgot how quick on the uptake he used to be before Zach, always having a witty comeback, always keeping his partners on their toes. But Harry didn’t seem to have any problem keeping up with him. In fact, Harry was definitely more in control than Louis was, and that was proved when Harry lowered him onto the bed in the room Louis had woken up in and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Another time.” And proceeded to kiss him as if they weren’t both hard as rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck once again, gripping onto the hair that was falling around both of their faces and pulling just the tiniest bit. That apparently was the right thing to do because Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip and pulled just the tiniest bit in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I swear to God if you don’t do something soon I’m going to burst Harry.” Louis admitted, rutting his hips up into Harry’s and causing the other man to groan and drop his head to Louis’ chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you want Lou?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Touch me, please.” Louis was not above begging at this point. It’s been literal years since he was last touched by someone else, let alone someone who actually cared about him and what he wanted. Someone who only wanted as much as Louis wanted or was willing to give. Louis could tell Harry all he wanted was to kiss and Harry wouldn’t bat an eye. He’d kiss Louis for hours until he was content and Louis knew that for a fact. But he couldn’t help but want more than that, so much more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ssh, Lou, we’ve got all day. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Harry said, as he slowed Louis’ hips down. Keeping one hand on Louis’ waist, Harry trailed his other hand up underneath his sweatshirt that Louis was still sporting. “Had to stop myself from getting hard this morning at breakfast because of you. You look so good in my stuff.” Harry whispered to Louis as he moved his hand up the sweatshirt, not missing the gasp Louis let out as Harry brushed over his nipples. Louis had forgotten how sensitive those were as he arched up into Harry’s touch. “Those feel good huh? How longs’ it been since someone touched em like this?” Harry asked, nudging the side of Louis’ face with his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Louis was panting, and all Harry had done was talk a little dirty and rub over one of his nipples. Louis was officially done for.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So long. Please, Harry, fuck.” Louis said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against Harry’s pillows. Harry trailed his other hand up under the sweater the rub over both nipples at the same time. He pinched the buds in between his thumb and pointer finger, watching Louis squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was blerting precum in his pants at just Harry playing with his nipples, and God he couldn’t move fast enough. Harry slotted one of his legs in between Louis’ and pressed down onto the buldge between Louis’ legs and absolutely ate up the sweet, sweet torture he was putting this gorgeous man through. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m gonna take this off of you, okay baby?” Harry said, kissing Louis on the mouth. Louis nodded his head, needing both of them to shed some clothing before he overheated and passed out before they even got to the real thing. He lifted the upper half of his body up off the bed to make things easier on Harry as he pulled the sweater off and over his head. Louis hadn’t had the mind to be insecure while Harry was touching his nipples and whispering dirty things in his ear, but now as Harry’s hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him and Harry was eyeing him without saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Louis just couldn’t help but assume he wasn’t good enough for yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry must have sensed Louis’ sudden change in headspace and he was determined to remind the man underneath him of how beautiful he thought he was. So, Harry did the only rational thing he thought to do. He leant down and sucked Louis’ right nipple into his mouth as he placed his hand back on the left one. The genuine gasp that Louis let out, and the sudden pressure of his hands in his hair made Harry smirk, glad to know that Louis was so overwhelmed he needed something to ground him, and he didn’t mind one bit that his scalp was paying the price for that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped his attack on Louis’ chest after awhile, only once Louis’ nipples were all red and puffy and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive to be touched. Harry kissed up the center of Louis’ chest, and licked across the “It Is What It Is” tattoo, not missing how </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> wiggly Louis was becoming. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you feel good Lou?” He asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question. Even if he couldn’t tell by Louis’ face, or the noises he was letting out, he’d know by the incredibly hard cock Harry currently felt rutting into his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Feels good, so good Harry. I need it. Please, please, please.” Louis begged, pulling Harry down for another kiss. He used one of his hands to tug on the collar of Harry’s sweatshirt. “Off, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright baby. Give me a second.” Harry chuckled while leaning up to pull the sweatshirt over his head. Thankfully, he hadn’t bothered to wear a shirt underneath the sweater. Once Harry’s vision was no longer obstructed by the fabric, looking down at Louis Harry almost busted right there and then. Harry had wanted Louis like this for way longer than the other man knew, he was sure of it. Harry had been trying to figure out a way to talk to the officer since before his record player was stolen, having noticed him around the small town they both lived in. Everything just worked out when Louis so happened to be the one that responded to his call about the robbery. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sat up and ran his fingers across the moth on Harry’s abdomen, mouth salivating. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t know you had this many tattoos.” Louis said, running his hands further down the expanse of Harry’s torso to touch the ink on hip bones. Louis didn’t miss the goosebumps rising on Harry’s skin, smiling to himself as he became face to face with the quite impressive bulge in Harry’s stupidly cute yellow shorts. He slyly dipped his fingers into the waistband of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can I please suck you off?” Louis asked, appreciating his brash behavior slowly returning to him. He remembered a time before Zach where sucking cock was single handedly his favorite thing to do. He loved how much he could work up his partners just by putting his mouth on them, and he hadn’t wanted anything more than to have Harry’s cock in his mouth in a very long time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned, finding it hard to say no to such a request, but this was about Louis, not him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m supposed to be asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Lou. I don’t want this to be about me.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hands in his so he could focus on not being selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I want this. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to suck you off, please let me do it.” Louis begged looking up into Harry’s eyes. And Harry could never say no to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, okay. Okay. Just for a little bit though baby, I wanna make you feel good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after being given permission, which Louis was a sucker for way more than he was willing to admit, he didn’t waste any time pulling Harry’s pants down, loving that the other man had just decided not to wear any underwear underneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>rough</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was Louis not expecting the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>size</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Harry, he was especially not prepared to hear the moan that the younger man let out above him as he slapped against his stomach. Louis was actually flattered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had made Harry that hard. He had caused this reaction to come out of Harry, and he honestly had no clue how he had managed to forget how much he enjoyed sex for this exact reason. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already leaking, the tip of his cock such a deep color of red it kind of concerned Louis, so he decided to help him out. Louis grabbed the base of Harry’s dick, and stuck his tongue out to capture some of the precum, before sucking the tip into his mouth. Harry threw his head back with a groan of,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, Lou.” and placed his hands in the chestnut colored fringe of the man who currently had his cock in his mouth. Harry couldn’t believe it, he was getting sucked off by the one man he’s been fantasizing about for the past three months of his life, and not even having to had asked for it. Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it. Harry tested the reins of how much power he had in the situation by keeping his hands in Louis’ hair and slowly pushing his head further down his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, knowing what Harry wanted, and slowly clasped his hands behind his back, putting himself at Harry’s mercy. Harry almost came on the spot. At a little over halfway down, Harry felt Louis’ throat start to contract around him, gagging the older man just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Christ Lou. You have no clue how fucking sexy you look right now baby, no clue.” Harry said as he pulled out and thrust back into the warm heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis moaned around him, and Harry gripped Louis’ hair harder, somehow only spurring on the other man</span>
  <em>
    <span> more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis started really sucking, using his tongue in just the right ways at just the right time to make Harry closer than he wanted to be as he started thrusting in and out of Louis’ mouth. Once Harry’s gut started to tighten much more than he was willing to allow for much longer, he placed his hand on Louis’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, baby, come on. Come here.” Harry said as he pulled out of the hot paradise that was Louis’ mouth and pulled the man up against his chest to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth as he tasted himself on Louis’ tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” Louis asked, not being able to help the sudden wave of insecurity he felt at Harry stopping the impromptu blowjob.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you did something wrong baby?” Harry asked, aligning their hips and pushing his free cock into Louis’ still clothed one. Louis whined as he placed his head back into the crook of Harry’s neck, sucking on the skin there. “Can I take these off of you Lou?” Harry asked, thumbing at the waistband of the pants still unfortunately covering up those legs he’s thought about one too many times. Harry felt Louis nod into his neck, and suddenly he had an idea. Moving his hands from the center of Louis’ back down past the waistband of his sweats to find, much to his surprise </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>delight, more bare skin. He grabbed a handful of Louis in each hand, and squeezed like he’s wanted to since that first day Louis came into his store. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Going bare in someone else’s pants Lou?” Harry said, tone sounding as if he was chastising the older man, but he honestly couldn’t be happier at the thought of Louis’ naked body in his clothing. “Did you ever think what I might think about that?” Harry was absolutely joking but Louis seemed to be getting off on every single thing Harry did and said, and Harry was loving it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My pants were dirty from leaking in them last night and they were uncomfortable.” Louis responded, his body trying to figure out whether it wanted to push back into the hands still cupping his </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire arse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or burrow farther into Harry’s neck from embarrassment. Harry moaned at the memory of last night, that somehow felt lightyears away. The two of them grinding in the middle of a dirty bar, Louis asking him to take him home. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You got so worked up over some dancing? You got all dirty just from that? How wet are you now then baby? Huh? Should I find out and see?” Harry teased, massaging the cheeks he was still holding on to like he owned them. Louis moaned and rocked back into Harry’s hands. Louis just couldn’t stop thinking about how long it’s been since someone has touched him like this, how long it’s been since someone had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to touch him like this. How long since </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be touched like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, took it upon himself to slide the pants down Louis legs, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head and how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man in front of him was. Louis was much smaller than Harry was, but obviously Harry didn’t care. He was perfect. Everything about the man in front of him was perfect and he couldn’t believe he got to have him like this. Especially since Louis had even admitted he hasn’t been with anybody since that piece of actual shit that hurt him. Harry decided to let Louis know how he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck baby, you’re gorgeous aren’t you?” Harry whispered into the hair of this beautiful man while laying him down on his back so he could remove all of their clothing completely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now kneeling on the bed in between Louis’ spread legs, Harry couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first. Harry wanted to give this man everything he could ever want, especially in the instance they were in now. Harry wanted to put his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he just couldn’t focus on one thought long enough to stop staring. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Louis begged, gripping the sheets below him for dear life while he waited for Harry to do something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry finally snapped out of the daze he had been under, and leant down over Louis to line their cocks up. Harry licked the palm of his hand as he made eye contact with the man underneath him and snaked his hand in between their bodies to grab both of their cocks at the same time. Louis threw his head back with a moan, and Harry took this as another opportunity to mark the man up. Call him selfish, but he wanted Louis to remember this, he wanted it to be a good reminder to the other man. A reminder of how good he could feel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You deserve to feel so good Louis, so good. Do you feel good?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer because of how Louis was fucking his hips up into Harry’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ungg, fuck. Harry,” Louis panted, his head thrashing back and forth on Harry’s pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ssh, fuck Lou, you’re so hot, can you feel what you’re doing to me baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was using both of their precum as a makeshift form of lube, but it was just on the right side of almost too dry and it was driving both of them crazy. One of Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s neck, pulling the man down for a kiss. They both panted into each other’s mouth more than they actually kissed, but neither of the men cared, both being too caught up in each other to really care. Soon enough though, Louis was whimpering into Harry’s mouth, and neither of them could ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t wanna come like this, please.” Louis begged, panting into Harry’s open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How do you want to come baby? Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Inside. I want you inside of me.” Louis said, breathing hard as he tried to form coherent sentences for Harry to actually understand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, are you sure Lou? We don’t have to.” Harry said. Harry wanted nothing more than to fuck Louis into next week. Hell, he’s thought about it more times just this </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he’d like to admit, but the absolute last thing he wanted to do was put Louis into a situation where he wasn’t comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I want you to fuck me, please.” Louis replied, and that was all Harry needed in order to get to work. He reached over and opened the door in his bedside table and searched around for what he needed. He found the lube with practiced ease, but he couldn’t for the life of him find any condoms. It dawned on Harry then, that he didn’t actually have any. He had thrown the ones he had out because well, he wasn’t using them, and they were expired anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shit Louis, I don’t have any condoms.” Harry said regretfully, running a hand through his hair, pissed off at himself for being so stupid. Louis surprised Harry by responding,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t care. As long as you’re clean I don’t care. I just want you.” and reaching down to squeeze the base of himself to prevent the orgasm that he’s felt like he was on the brink of for the past hour. Harry groaned and leaned back over the older man to attack Louis’ mouth with his. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I need you to be sure.” Harry said, not moving another muscle until he knew for a fact that Louis was aware of what he was asking of Harry. Louis didn’t hesitate to rapidly nod his head though, kissing Harry hard to prove his point. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that Harry didn’t even need to see to open the lube up and squirt some onto his digits, rubbing around the cold liquid to warm it up a bit. He made sure there was enough on his hand as to not hurt Louis, knowing it’s been quite sometime since someone else had done this to him, especially in a good context. He didn’t want Louis in any pain at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he could do something about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You ready baby? Are you ready for my fingers Lou?” Harry asked, placing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis nodded fiercely, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to ground him as he gasped once he felt Harry’s cold fingers touching one of his most unseen spots. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t had someone else down there in ages, and his face honestly turned pink as Harry pushed the first finger past the taught ring of muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, ah, Harry..” Louis gasped, back arching as Harry pushed his finger into Louis until the second knuckle could no longer be seen. If Harry could come untouched, this is what would do it. Louis looked beautiful lying on Harry’s bed, flushed down to his chest, with Harry’s finger inside of him. Harry was sitting back on his heels but leaned forward to kiss around Louis’ nipples again to distract him from the discomfort he was most probably in right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gasp Louis let out in surprise at Harry’s sudden assault on his chest again made Harry blurt out a bit of precum and he made the executive decision to mark up Louis’ chest as well. By the time that Harry had about two lovebites going across the top of Louis’ chest, Louis was working himself down onto Harry’s finger that was still inside of him. Harry decided that he was ready for finger number two. He pulled out his pointer finger, and slid his middle finger into the tight heat along with the first finger and Louis groaned, squeezing down on those fingers so hard Harry felt like he might pass out with how bad he wanted his cock to be in his hand’s place. Harry waited a few seconds for Louis to get used to the stretch of his admittedly long fingers, before he spread them out inside of the older man. The moan Louis let out as he felt Harry’s hand stretching him was enough to fuel Harry’s wank bank for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You like that?” Harry asked, pressing his fingers in and out of Louis at a quicker pace now that he was definitely comfortable with the intrusion. Harry crooked his fingers on one of the inward strokes and it had Louis practically jumping off the bed and sobbing out a broken,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That your spot? Yeah? Right there?” Harry asked, smirking so hard Louis almost wanted to wipe it off his face himself, but all he could do was nod and allow his prostate to be rubbed by Harry’s obnoxiously long fingers. Louis was actually shaking by the time Harry added a third and final finger, being wrung so close to the wire by the attention to his prostate that all he did when Harry added the finger was sob. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up to see Louis not only making the constant little “fuck”s he was letting out, but also to see tears streaming down Louis’ face. Concern immediately struck through Harry’s entire body, smacking himself for being so distracted by Louis’ hole that he hadn’t even bothered to remember to make sure if Louis’ even felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shit Lou, are you alright? Do you wanna stop?” Harry asked, going to take his fingers out all the way but being stopped by Louis clenching so hard against them Harry had to bite his tongue not to moan again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No! No, please don’t stop. Feels so good Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Louis spilled, pulling Harry back down for more kissing. “I need you in me, I’m not going to last.” and fuck. Who was Harry to deny this man of anything he wanted? Especially when it entailed going bare. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, okay baby. Give me a second.” Harry said, kissing the tear trails on the older man’s face. Harry leaned up to grab the lube and pour a generous amount onto his cock, definitely still conscious enough to remember that this was Louis’ first time in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You ready Lou? Ready for me?” Harry asked, rubbing the tip of himself against Louis’ hole. Louis groaned and tried rocking back to get Harry’s cock head into him, trying to get what he’s wanted for the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry chuckled before grabbing Louis’ waist with one hand and grabbing his dick with the other, slowly pushing his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was pretty sure the groan he let out was even louder than the one Louis let slip. Harry wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and just fuck into Louis’ tight heat, but he knew he couldn’t. He stopped after the head was in, not only giving Louis his needed time to adjust, but also trying to stop himself from coming inside the man as soon as he put any of his dick inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ head was thrown back onto Harry’s bedsheets with one hand practically ripping through the said bedsheets and the other hand gripping Harry’s forearm, the feeling of his nails digging into Harry’s arm only adding to Harry’s pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jesus Christ baby, you feel so good.” Harry pantsed, rubbing comforting circles into Louis’ hip with his thumb. Louis’ breathing was coming out in quick, wet pants as he gave Harry the go to move. And as Harry finished pushing in, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of Louis, he shoved his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, groaning into the older man’s ear. The new angle made Harry brush right up against Louis’ spot so the initial pain of Harry’s giant length in him was soon forgotten. Louis’ arms flew to Harry’s neck, wrapping around him and not letting him go. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knew he wasn’t going to last long at all, not with all the given circumstances, but fortunately for him Harry wasn’t far behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck Lou, can I move?” Harry asked, kissing the spot behind Louis’ ear that was currently sporting a very nice looking bruise in the shape of Harry’s mouth. Louis nodded his head and whimpered out a little, </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please.” And that was all Harry needed before pulling out just the smallest bit, and thrusting back in, if you could even call it that. He was more so grinding into Louis than thrusting, but Louis was falling apart beneath him either way, probably from the almost constant pressure against his prostate and that was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry kept up the small grinding motions, moaning into Louis’ ear as the two of them moved together. After a few minutes, Louis was embarrassingly close, and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, Harry, I can’t- I’m close..” Louis sobbed into Harry’s shoulder, dragging his nails across Harry’s back and Harry couldn’t do anything else except reach down between their bodies to grab ahold Louis’ rock hard, practically burning cock. Harry could feel how wet his shoulder was from where Louis had been crying, but if he thought Louis was sobbing before, he was not prepared for how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> he got and how loud he became once Harry got a hand around him. All it took was three more swivels against his prostate and a couple tugs from Harry’s hand and Louis was shooting in between their stomachs with a silent scream and a final long scrape against Harry’s back that honestly felt like it drew blood. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t hold on for very much longer either. Without the condom, he could feel every velvety ridge inside of Louis, that hot, wet heat that was sucking him in and Harry actually started to thrust into Louis, prolonging the other man’s orgasm as Harry chased his own. Louis thread his fingers into Harry’s hair that was still cascading around them and pulled as he whispered,</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come inside of me, please. I need it.” Amd Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he needed it. He sounded desperate and worn out and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> it took for Harry to blow his load, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulsing as deep inside this man as he could, claiming him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry gave a few more weak thrusts that had Louis whimpering in oversensitivity, before he came to a stop above Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis. I came inside of you.” Harry said, in absolute awe at the amount of trust Louis had put in him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That you did, H.” Louis said, grinning at the man above him. Harry returned the smile he was getting, leaning down to place an incredibly chaste kiss to Louis’ lips compared to what they just did. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slowly pulled his length out of Louis, groaning as he watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> come leak out of Louis’ hole and listened to Louis moan as he felt the same thing. Harry got up and practically skipped to the washroom to get a wet cloth to clean up with. He walked back over to the bed that held the obviously exhausted Louis on it in all his naked glory, and Harry could not be any happier. He cleaned Louis up as the older man blushed and covered his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re the one who told me to come in you, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who’s acting shy?” Harry asked, chuckling as he threw the cloth in the bin, not even caring about it anymore, only wanting to climb into bed with Louis and sleep next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s different when you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Harold. Don’t be dense.” Louis said, smacking Harry’s chest as he climbed in the bed next to him, pulling the covers up over both of them. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and pulled the older man up against him as he spooned him, nuzzling his face into the back of Louis’ neck, placing small kisses there. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey Harry?” Louis said, playing with Harry’s fingers against his front, as he picked his brain for the right words to express what he wanted to tell Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you. For that. For everything. For not hating me and for not thinking I’m awful.” Louis said, wrapping Harry’s arms around him tighter than they already were. Harry was awed that this man was thanking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Harry felt that he should be the one.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lou. That was amazing. You’re amazing. And I really like you, and I know we did it kind of backwards, but. You are off duty. Will you go on a date with me?” Harry asked, grinning against the back of Louis’ neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“As long as we can have sex again afterwards.” Louis giggled, mostly joking. Mostly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We can do whatever you want afterwards. But I have to properly wine and dine you first, baby. That’s just how it works.” Louis giggled at Harry’s words, secretly blushing over the idea of someone wanting to properly woo him. He liked the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright. But I want you to show me how to work that record player downstairs first. It’s almost as pretty as you.” Louis said, trying, but failing as they both got sleepier and sleepier, to keep conversation going with the amazing man laying behind him. Harry smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anything for you. I’ll show you those records that had been ‘stolen’ too, how about that?” Harry laughed, squeezing Louis even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just laughed along with Harry, nuzzling his head into the pillows underneath his head, breathing in the scent of Harry and sex that surrounded him, and he realized he finally felt safe. He finally felt cared for, and he finally felt like he had a clear mind and wasn’t distracted. He was living in the moment, and not living in his moments from six years ago. Maybe sometimes you have to become distracted to be able to see what’s really worth focusing on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Louis was so glad Harry lied to the police about some false robberies, and no one had to know. Nobody but him and his Harry. His Harry who owned a record shop on 8th street that Louis ended up absolutely falling in love with. And maybe with the owner a little bit too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>